


Общество неанонимных королей

by ilera



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Неанонимные короли жалуются на свою судьбу.
Kudos: 2





	Общество неанонимных королей

Когда Элронд нас увидел, он тут же попытался разогнать Совет. Так и сказал: "Идите с миром!". Но тому придурку, который уронил мой меч, послышалось: "Идите с Боромиром", и он решил, что самый главный среди нас. При всех назвал меня Торином, сыном Траина, внуком Трора. Прозвучало, как оскорбление. Надеюсь, Фродо не расскажет об этом Бильбо. Науськал на него знакомого эльфа. Леголас сообщил, что я Арагорн, сын Араторна, а потом еще повторил несколько раз, чтобы до придурка точно дошло. А вот не надо было трогать Нарсил!

Позже придурок еще несколько раз обознался. Да чем я похож на Торина? Он просто мстит мне за то, что я оказался его королем. Как есть придурок, но симпатичный. Леголас со мной согласен, только почему-то сам несколько раз назвал меня Торином. Так как в голосе у него была лишь нежность, решил не обижаться. Он ведь знал Торина еще при жизни, интересно, я хоть чем-то на него похож? 

Но вам не интересно об этом слушать, поэтому вернусь к тому, как из нуля нас стало девять. Первым был Фродо. Он вызвался отнести кольцо в Мордор, потому что мы... да чего скрывать?... он... тот придурок решил, что кольцо ему нужнее в Гондоре. "Это кольцо нужнее мне в Гондоре!" — кричал он, брызгая слюной и размахивая рогом. Ну, хорошо, слюной он, может, не брызгал, но чуть не заехал рогом в глаз Гимли. Его отец, кстати, знал Торина, может, спросить, похож ли я на него?

Придурок замолчал (честно говоря, мы все были в шоке) и уронил рог. А потом наверняка забудет и грязным возьмет в рот. Фу. Надеюсь, он отравится и не пойдет с нами в поход. Но тогда он останется в Ривенделле и сможет вновь облапать Нарсил. Нет, пусть лучше идет с нами, тогда меч будет в безопасности.

Леголас предложил Фродо лук. Можно подумать, хоббит с ним управится лучше, чем гном... Нет-нет, это просто мысли, Леголас не лук ему предложил, а свои услуги. Представляете, ему нужно было только добавить "К вашим услугам" и Трандуил бы его убил, ха-ха. Но Трандуила там не было, а жаль, а то бы я спросил, есть ли в Торине что-то... Кхм.

Гимли предложил свою секиру, потому что топор он до этого разбил, пытаясь уничтожить кольцо. Лучше уйти в долгий поход, чем выслушивать от Глоина нотации по поводу сломанного оружия, не так ли?

И на этом добровольцы должны были закончиться, но тут выскочили еще три хоббита. У Элронда был выбор: либо избавиться от свидетелей, либо позволить им идти с нами. Да, когда я говорю "избавиться", вспомните, что не все эльфы добрые феи, вон Трандуил тому пример. Торина на него нет!

Разумеется, я все это предвидел и первым согласился сопровождать хоббита в Мордор. Судьба у нас, королей, такая — идти к горе, чтобы напороться на что-нибудь огненное. Боромир, т.е. придурок, не выдержал и тоже отправился с нами. Линдир в последний момент передумал и сказал, что нужен Элронду. Да зачем он тут ему нужен? Бред. 

Прощай, Нарсил, любовь моя, Эру даст — еще свидимся.

Ты на меня совсем не похож, успокойся уже. Тебе не хватает величественности и смелости взять на себя обязанности короля. И не думай, что твоя компания собралась самым необычным образом, у меня было хуже.

Во-первых, Гэндальф оставил меня блуждать в неизвестной стране. Все эти норы совершенно одинаковые, как я должен был отыскать дом Бэггинсов? Я спрашивал дорогу у хоббитов, но они почему-то в страхе убегали. Гнома никогда не видели, что ли? В итоге пришлось обходить весь Хоббитон в надежде, что случайно наткнусь на нужную дверь.

Когда я нашел этот проклятый дом, вечеринка была в самом разгаре, а все съедобное и местами несъедобное было съедено. Представляете, я не ел два дня, а мне дали только суп. Пришлось делать вид, что меня все устраивает, я же король. Однако хоббиту не поздоровилось. Будет знать, как оставлять гнома голодным! Хорошо, хоть мои племянники не забыли дядю и припасли несколько кусков сыра. Наверняка с боем отвоевали у Бомбура. Они настоящие воины, мои Фили и Кили.

Во-вторых, мне навязали хоббита, который никогда не пересекал границу своей страны. На таможне его не пропустили бы с его подозрительным табаком. Гэндальфа не проверяют, потому что все считают его добрым магом, и он провозит самую ядренную траву. Уж поверьте мне, вы не хотите знать, что он курит. Несколько недель мы вдыхали запах его табака и боролись с последствиями. Фили и Кили даже потеряли пони.

Нет, Арагорн, ты на меня не похож даже цветом волос. Если помоешь голову, поймешь, что ты блондин... Так вот, проблема была не только в хоббите. На самом деле, он оказался самым здравомыслящим среди нас. Зато мои собственные гномы чуть не начали войну с эльфами. Да, именно с Элрондом. И нечего ухмыляться, сам знаешь, как он не любит, когда приходится делать евроремонт. Мы были первые, кто уничтожил его дом. Эльфы не могли поверить, что мы на такое способны, а Ори, умница, навешал им лапши на уши про орков. Только благодаря этому мы успели уйти... А ты как думаешь? Бофур, потому что именно с его дурацкой сосисочной шутки все началось... Спроси у Элронда, когда он вернется.

Тебе все равно не достает величественности, без нее ты лишь жалкий бомж... Эй, отдай Аркенстон!... Ах ты ***** человечишка!... Я тебе покажу карлика!


End file.
